Patch Version 91
Patch Version 91 is a patch update released on April 2, 2013. The update adds a new class to the game, the Kali, and delivers a nerf to the additional damage given by the Freeze debuff and implements limits to certain buffs. The update also performs enhancements to the UI and selected game features, and skill balancing for Clerics, Elemental Lords, Archers and Warriors. Changelog New Content * New Class Kali with 2nd Job Advancement * New Class Goblin Chaser with 2nd Job Advancement - Sign up @http://dn.cherrycredits.com/goblin/ * New PVP Map: Previous Assay Warrior Colosseum * PVP Combined Mission Room * New Colosseum Elite Shop * New Active Mission: There is a chance that a random mission will be activated when you enter the dungeons. Complete Active Missions for rewards, which include rare titles. * New Monthly Mission: In addition to Daily and Weekly missions, Monthly missions are now available. Monthly missions will be refreshed on the 1stday of every month. * New Daily Stamp: Challenge missions every day to receive reward for completing them consecutively for 4 days and 7 days. Check your progress with the convenient stamp book. Challenge missions will be accumulated on a weekly basis and will be initialized every Saturday. The daily reset time is 9am. Update Skill Balancing * Common ** Freeze - (PVP) Freeze damage has been changed from 50% to 30% for each additional freeze. * Cleric ** Guardian Bubble - (Common) Duration for Guardian Bubble has increased from 30 sec to 90 sec. ** Guardian Force - (PVE) Standby time for reuse has decreased from 35 sec to 20 sec. *** (Common) Number of Guardian Bubbles consumed has decreased from 5 to 2. ** Divine Ascension - (PVE) Skill cooldown time has decreased from 10 sec to 5 sec. ** Divine Vengeance - (PVE) Skill cooldown time has decreased from 10 sec to 5 sec. ** Autoblock - (PVP) Activation probability has been reduced by about 60%. ** Aerial Block - (PVP) Skill cooldown time has been changed from 5 sec to 10 sec ** Holy Kick - (Common) It has been changed to allow skills to be used right after executing Direct Kick. * Elemental Lord ** Ice Shield, Fire Shield - (PVP) Super Armor increase rate has been reduced. (PVP) Damage reduction effect is reduced by 50%. (PVP) Constant MP consumption has been reduced from 1.5% to 1.0%. * Archer ** Bulls Eye - (PVP) Physical and magical damage increase rate has been reduced by 60%. ** Eagle Dive - (PVP) Attack power decreased: See complete list of changes * Warrior ** Parrying - (PVP) Activation chance has decreased by about 50 to 70% depending on the skill level. Game Balancing * Min/Max Limit for Stats Buff ** Slowdown (movement speed/action speed reduction) in PVP is now only applicable up to 30%. ** The stats no longer increase by 4 times due to stat increase buff (Divine Avatar/Spirit of Genie/Cocktail/etc.). ** Attribute (eg. Elemental) defense stats is capped at 90%. * Content Correction: Paralysis In Dark Lair has been reduced by 50%. UI Enhancement * New character selection window * New Item Production UI * New Title Collection Book UI * New Colosseum PVP Room Creation UI * "Receive All" button added for Gift UI Box * Status Window UI Enhancement ** Guild name replaced by MP recovery rate ** Increase in HP and MP due to equipment or buffs will be shown (details in tooltip) ** Percentage increase in critical due to skill will be shown (details in tooltip) * The Selling Price of items at vendor NPC will now be shown for items in inventory. If Golden Goose membership is in effect, the price shown is after membership bonus is applied. * Detailed Jelly usage tooltip for Item Enhancement UI * Ladder Entry and Reward: Mouse over on the ladder tab at the Colosseum lobby check the entry conditions and rewards. * Result Board for Tournament Mode enhanced * Item Production notification will be hidden for Characters below Level 24 * Automatic mission help function will only be available from Level 32 onwards * Game Setting Display Option: ** Colosseum Rank display option added ** Skill Cooldown display option added ** Drop item name display option removed, item drops name now will be always visible. General * Dark Lair Ranking Reset ** From now on, all Dark Lair rankings will be reset on the first day of every month. ** From 6 am to 9 am when the ranking is being reset, Dark Lair cannot be entered. * Stage Clear Record added, see your Personal Record, who is the Best Player in your party and the Best Player of the month! * Ghoul Mode achievement rewards revamp. * Saint Haven’s Colosseum Shopkeeper NPC Levan has changed his location to the north fountain for better business. * Quest Improvement: The phrase ‘(Party of 4)’ has been added to the quest title that introduces Dark Lair at Level 15 and 32. * Smoother conversation between Kevin, Academic, and Kali in “Technician from the Future” quest (Apocalypse Nest entry quest). * Monster Improvement: The Golem Sandman which appears in the Ancient Treasure Warehouse has changed his name to Golem Gideon. * Improvements have been made to the ice ball shot by one of the Cerberus’s heads which disappears strangely in the air. * Item Grade: Tear has been changed from normal grade to epic grade. * Sea Dragon Quest Changes ** The quest “Escape” which can be done at Level 40 has been added. ** Quests related to Sea Dragon Nest will start with the “Resurrection of the Serpent” quest which is attained from General Douglas after completing the Level 40 Saint Haven main quest. ** Users who have already completed the quests related to Sea Dragon Nest can get the quest “Escape” from Heraldry Scholar Stas. ** If you clear the Sea Dragon Nest with the “Escape” quest, you can watch a new cut scene. ** You can get a “Velskud poster” when you complete the Escape quest. * Level Up Reward will now go directly to Players CC Inventory tab instead of Cash Gift Box * PvP Rank Reward Revamp Cash Shop * Monthly Level 30 Costume Update * New Costume for Kali: All parts of the “Desert Deep Red” series (of individual pieces) for Kali is on a special 90% OFF for a limited time only to commemorate Kali’s launch. * Removal of Limited Edition Military Costume * Removal of Limited Edition Re-release Halloween Costume * Removal of Limited Edition Re-release Christmas Costume * Altea's Gacha Box Update: ** New Wing: Black Shadow Wing ** New Dark Weapon for all Class ** Removal of White Archangel Wing Fixes * Quest Translation Errors * Suffix III effect activation for armor items. * Unable to achieve “Cloth Tracker” title. * Longbow Mastery skill ring range bug fixed. * Terrain glitch in Queen's Garden. * Nest Mission Room for Sea Dragon Nest Practice Mode is removed. Category:Patch Updates